Glory in the Flower
by Majority Leader
Summary: What if there was another alchemist at Eastern Command center? And what if that alchemist held Roy's heart? RoyXOC EdXWin RizaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do not own the characters, except the ones that I created.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you bring us here for, Mustang?" The blonde alchemist asked, seriously pissed off.<p>

Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, had ordered the Elric brothers to return to Eastern Command immediately following there departure from Reole. After some persuasion, Al convinced Ed to respect the Colonel's command. Ed would have come without complaint, well maybe not, if the superior officer had actually given him the reason. And now walking down the hallways with the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye, Ed was pissed.

"You'll know, when I know," the Colonel responded without emotion.

The only sounds down the empty hallway were the light clicking of steps and the clank of Al's armor. Ed had never ventured down this part of Eastern Command and wondered what could possibly have been so important that he was called back urgently. They finally approached a set of double doors, much like the ones to the Colonel's office. A man was waiting outside of the door. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair. Large, mirrored sunglasses covered the man's eyes (A/N: Think aviators). From what the brothers could see, he was a Captain. The officer opened the doors for the group to enter. The office was almost identical to Mustang's, except with more books and a large conference table in the center instead of couches.

"Colonel Stark," the man at the door spoke in a deep voice, "The Elric brothers, Colonel Mustang, and Lieutenant Hawkeye are here."

Colonel Stark was standing in the front of the window with her back to the door. What stood out to the Elric brothers was her white hair.

"Don't they ever let you people retire?" Ed whispered to Roy.

The comment did not escape the woman's hearing. She whirled around, blue eye blazing.

"Who are you calling old? You pea-sized half-wit!"

"Pea-sized!" Ed shrieked and moved to lunge at the lady.

Al held Ed back while the white haired woman stood scowling with her arms crossed. After calming down, the brothers took a minute to examine the woman they were brought to. Her uniform was different from other uniforms. Instead of pants, she wore a military blue A-line skirt that was pleated and reached just below her knees. The skirt appeared to have pockets and a black belt hung diagonally on her hips with a gun holster attached. The military jacket was left open, showing the crisp white button down shirt that was tucked neatly into her skirt. She also wore basic black pumps, in accordance with military standards. As noticed before her hair was completely white, not the usual grey of old age, but an almost unnatural white. Al thought that maybe in bright sunlight, her hair might appear a very light shade of blonde. It reached about a few centimeters above her shoulders and curled loosely. Her eyes were a stunning shade of light blue that seemed sharp enough to pierce through one's soul. Nothing about her, aside from her eyes, seemed intimidating. She was of average height, five feet four inches, seemed about average weight. On top of that she did not look a day above thirty years old. But there was something about her…an air of superiority, maybe?

"Alphonse Elric and Major Edward Elric, this is Colonel Lilah Stark, lead attorney for the Eastern Command Center," Mustang introduced them.

"So you are the Fullmetal Alchemist? I can honestly say this was an interesting first impression," she mused, moving forward to shake his hand.

"Yeah, I guess," Ed mumbled while reciprocating the handshake.

He noticed the crisp white gloves adorning her hands, and were those transmutation circles stitched on the top? Colonel Stark walked back to her desk, heels clicking across the wood floors, and moved her chair to sit. She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. The four people sat down in the chairs and the Captain, that let them in, took a seat at a desk against one of the walls adjacent to the windows.

"You are probably curious as to why I had you two ordered to return here so unexpectedly?" the Colonel asked, folding her hands on top of the desk.

"Yeah! Mustang called us down here without a respectable reason, just a 'Because I said so' reason. And as you probably know, my brother and I are busy. This trip has taken us out of our way," Ed expressed his annoyance with exaggerated hand gestures.

"Right," Colonel Stark mumbled while opening a file on her desk with a sigh.

"I called you two here to discuss charges of the misuse of alchemy," she said in a flat voice.

"What?" Ed and Al exclaimed.

Even Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye looked alarmed.

"I thought we weren't going to be charged for that?" Ed asked in a panic.

They couldn't be arrested; Ed had to get Al's body back.

"It's been in the system for a while now and I've purposely put it off. But I can't ignore it anymore," she responded while gauging their reactions.

"You don't understand Colonel; I need to get Al's body back. I can't wait around for a trial and serve out a jail sentence," the blonde alchemist was close to hyper ventilating.

Ed didn't even bother to try and cover up Al's situation. He knew that she knew everything by this point. Even though Mustang promised not to tell anyone outside of his team about Al, he was required to write a report.

"You should calm down, some tea might help," the white haired woman said to Ed.

"Calm down! I can't calm down when you bring up news like that!" Ed was panicked and furious by this point.

"Captain Wildes, can you go get some tea?" The Colonel asked the man at the table politely.

He nodded and left the room.

"I mean you should calm down because I'm in charge of the docket. I have complete control over what goes to court at Eastern Command. All I want is to ask you a few questions," Colonel Stark explained.

The Captain came back with a tray of cups and a tea pot. He put it on the desk and poured everyone a cup.

"For starters, who did you attempt to bring back with the Human Transmutation?"

Ed flinched, the tea almost spilled out of the cup. Al lowered his head. The female officer waited patiently for an answer, pen in hand.

"Our…our mother, Trisha Elric," Ed choked out.

"Was the transmutation successful?"

Ed became increasingly more uncomfortable with the line of questioning, "Obviously not, or else we probably wouldn't be having this conversation."

"No, we would still be having this conversation. Human Transmutation is a crime whether it is successful or not," she corrected him, "What happened immediately following the attempted transmutation?"

"We experienced rebound," Ed's hands balled into fists at his sides and turned his head away, "I lost one of my legs and realized that Al had lost his entire body. Then, I sacrificed my arm to retrieve Al's soul and bound it to a suit of armor."

Lilah wrote while he spoke.

"Last question, when preparing or performing the human transmutation, did you have any intentions to endanger Amestris?"

"No, we just wanted to bring our mother back," Al finally spoke up.

The Colonel kept writing quickly in the file while the room remained silent. Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye were growing painfully curious about the fate of the brothers. They knew Colonel Stark's track record in court, military and civilian trials.

"Ok, from what I gathered I have enough evidence to make my decision," she said, the bright blue eyes flashing up to the brothers.

"When should I be expected to appear before Court Martial?" Edward asked in a defeated tone.

"Well unless you plan on calling me old again or break any other rules, I don't see why you should any time soon," the female officer said with a smile. She closed the file gently.

"But I thought…" Al asked, confused.

"Oh! You thought I was gathering evidence for trial. No, I needed reasoning to dismiss the case," the attorney explained.

"But you said human transmutation is a crime, whether it is successful or not," the older brother responded.

"And it is a good thing my father didn't try your case. Even though law is law, I believe that laws should be interpreted based on the situation. After all, what kind of person would I be if I tried two grieving children for wanting to bring their mother back from the dead?" Her blue eyes shined with mild amusement.

"So you brought these two all the way back to Eastern Command for a few questions?" Roy finally spoke.

"Your powers of observation astound me, Colonel," she responded sarcastically and you could hear her eyes rolling in the statement.

"You couldn't have asked them these questions over the phone," Mustang asked in an aggravated tone.

"This is a formal process Colonel Mustang, a phone call would not have been appropriate," her tone became increasingly bitter.

"I'm not an idiot Lilah," Stark flinched at the use of her name but Roy continued, "These two have bigger things to worry about than what's on the docket next year."

"It's Colonel Stark when we are in uniform, Colonel Mustang," Lilah corrected him, icy blue meeting hard onyx.

The tension grew thick in the room after the mini spat.

"I'm sorry for taking you two out of your way," Lilah finally apologized, "I'd like to make it up to you by providing you with a room and meal tonight."

"That isn't necessary," Ed replied, thinking about the Hughes' hospitality at Central.

"I insist. I have a spare bedroom and I don't mean to brag but I'm not a bad cook," Lilah persisted.

"We have friends in Resembool," Ed responded half-heartedly, his resolve dwindling.

"But it's already past three, and it could take you hours to get there. You may as well stay the night and get on the train in the morning," Lilah continued.

Ed looked at Al, who nodded to him.

"Alright we'll stay, thanks," Ed finally gave in with a sigh.

"Excellent, and as predetermined, you all are coming over at seven?" The female Colonel asked the adult's in the room.

"Wait you already had this planned?" The blonde alchemist asked.

A sly smile met her lips, "Yes, I'm not an idiot. I knew you'd be pissed off so I thought I would make it up to you by providing you with a place to sleep and some food. I know Al can't eat but I had a feeling he would be a little less upset than you, Ed."

Ed narrowed his eyes at her meditation while Ad stood silently behind him.

"Do you still want me to take them to your house in the mean time?" Riza asked out of the blue.

"If you wouldn't mind? Oh! Shit…I forgot to clean out the spare room. Would you mind? It's just some boxes with pictures and other things. If you guys would just organize the stuff into the labeled bins then put them in the attic that would be great?"

"Sure," Riza answered turning to the Elric brothers, "Just wait till you see the library."

"Library?" Al asked, perking up a bit.

"Yes, I have an extensive collection of books on various topics," Lilah replied with a shrug.

"Let's go then!" Ed announced and marched towards the door.

Lieutenant Hawkeye and Al followed him out the door.

"Lilah…" Colonel Mustang started.

"Not now, Colonel," Lilah interrupted him as she went back to writing in files.

"We haven't even talked about what happened," Roy tried again, "It's been over a year."

"It doesn't change anything. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do and so do you," her tone was dismissive, leaving no room for argument.

The man sighed and turned to walk towards the door. He stopped and turned his head toward her, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"If it's any consolation, I miss you," Roy said in a low voice.

He saw her grip her pen a little tighter. Her hair created a curtain around her face when she lowered it, so he couldn't see the pain flash across her face. Roy then went back to the door and left.

Captain Wildes paused for a moment and tried to pretend that he did not see the single tear drop that hit the blank page in front of her. He tried to ignore the sound of her crumpling up the tear stained paper and throwing it in the waste bin. And most of all, he wanted to forget the small sniffle he heard from his commanding officer as she wiped a second stray tear away. It was then that he realized, that maybe that frozen heart was melting when exposed again to the flame.

* * *

><p>So I know what you are thinking, Roy belongs with Riza. Yeah, well that's too cliche for me and I wanted to write a different FMA story. So I made up my own characters and gave them a place in the plot. If you don't like it then don't read it. I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon cause I have big plans for this story. Oh, I have pictures of Lilah and Captain Wildes on my profile. Please Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I know it took me FOREVER to write this chapter, but I just did not know where I wanted to go with the chapter. The next chapter will come out…when it comes out I suppose. I have a new obsession with Ouran High School Host Club though. So I try my best to divide my time between that and FMA. **

"_A photograph is a secret about a secret. The more it tells you, the less you know."_

_Diane Arbus_

Outside of the busy part of East City, there are some old houses on a few spaced out rows. All the houses had old wrought iron gates and plenty of greenery. Old grown trees, flowers, bushes, plenty of grass, and vines climbing up the sides of the houses; the house was old and effected by time but remained unchanging. Once inside, the Elric brothers glanced around the well-decorated house. It was sophisticated but cozy. Lieutenant Hawkeye led them to a hallway of doors. They entered the first door, the guest room.

"Holy shit!" Ed exclaimed when he saw the inside of the room.

Tall shelves lined three of the four walls from floor to ceiling. There was very little space on any of the shelves. They were filled with either tightly packed books or small decorations. And for the decorations to be placed on the already over stuffed shelf, then they must have meant something. On the wall with the door, there was a long, dark, leather couch and an old desk. Papers covered the desk and there was a stack of books of the couch.

"There has to be almost a thousand books in here!" Al exclaimed.

"Colonel Stark's father was an avid book collector and scholar. He taught his children alchemy and his research led to the creation of Colonel Stark's brand of alchemy. According to Colonel Stark, he was away often, in far off lands obtaining books about alchemy and various other topics. His journals are in the drawers of the desk. You might want to start there, he might mention in his journals specific books that you could look at. And I'm here if you need any help," Lieutenant Hawkeye explained.

"Colonel Stark is an alchemist? What type of alchemy?" Ed asked while walking towards the desk.

"Yes, she is. And I'll let her tell you later," Hawkeye answered.

"There are so many books…I don't even no where to start. Are you sure Colonel Stark is ok with us reading her father's journals?" Al asked the Lieutenant.

"Colonel Stark said it was ok. If you need any help just let me know," Hawkeye said while sitting on the open seat of the couch.

The brothers nodded and opened up the desk drawers. More than a dozen leather bound journals were stowed in the antique wood desk. Mr. Stark must have been an obsessive note taker. Every thought that crossed his mind must have ended up in the journals. The writing in the journals were, thankfully, neat despite the sheer amount of writing. Notes and thoughts lined the pages, along with footnotes that listed the books the information came from.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed asked looking up from the journals.

"Yeah," Riza answered, looking up from a book.

"If we wrote down these books and their authors, do you think you could find them for us?" Ed questioned, already scribbling down book names.

"Sure."

She took the paper from Ed and went to scour the shelves for the books. While she looked, the boys read through the journals and wrote down book names every once in a while. As she found the books, she would stack them in a neat pile behind the boys. After about two hours, the journals were finished.

"Wow. I have been in the mind of a genius," Ed announced while stretching his arms above his head.

"Mr. Stark certainly was an scholar," Al remarked.

While Riza worked on finding the last of the books, Ed and Al shared what they had read with one another.

"It's an interesting concept, air pressure alchemy. He was close to connecting the basics of that alchemy to lightning alchemy. He mentioned the Philosopher's Stone a few times but he didn't seem to dwell on the idea," Ed noted.

"Maybe there was a reason why he didn't explore the stone," Al added.

"But he would have written it down. He must have written down every thought he had," Ed reasoned.

"Unless he had good reason not to mention it. If he expected other people to read his journals, then he could have left out things he didn't want others to know. What if he did come across more knowledge?" Al sighed while glancing at the large stack of books.

"Then there better be a damn good reason why he didn't write it down," Ed huffed.

They started skimming through the books Riza had pulled for them. Most of the books were on alchemical history and the fundamentals of alchemy. Ed jotted down a few notes on things to look up later on. At the end of his search, Ed closed the book in his hand with a rather long and dramatic sigh.

"Did you two find what you were looking for?" the Lieutenant asked, closing her own book.

"Not exactly but…we did learn a lot from Mr. Stark's journals," Ed replied while getting up.

"My father would be happy to know that people are using his knowledge," a voice came from the door.

Surprised, the brother jumped. Colonel Stark was standing at the door in civilian clothes. She wore a white dress with a light grey, V-neck sweater stopping at her hips and some black flats. It was…feminine.

"Colonel Stark?" Ed asked, still trying to fathom this different side of the officer.

"Please, call me Lilah when I'm not in uniform," she insisted.

"Alright, thank-you for letting us use your library. I couldn't imagine a library like this in a house," Al said, sincerely.

"You're welcome. And, it certainly is a task to move all these books. You can only imagine the trouble I had when I moved everything from Central to here," she laughed at the last part.

"We were going to put away these books and then clean up the guest room," Riza said after a brief silence.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm going to start on dinner," Lilah responded and turned toward the door.

The brothers put the books back while Riza gently deposited the journals to their original place. Ed folded up the notes he made and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. Riza led them down the hall to a guest bedroom. When she opened the door, Ed and Al's jaws dropped to the floor.

"What the hell!" Ed shouted for the second time.

Papers, objects, and photographs were strewn across the room. There was dust on everything. It was as if the room had not been touched for almost a year. Three boxes sat in the middle of the room, labeled: pictures, files, and miscellaneous.

"There's so much stuff," Al noted and swiped his finger across a dusty picture, "And dust."

"This is going to take forever," Ed whined.

"No it won't. We'll just split up the work. I'll do the files. Ed, you can pick up all the pictures and Al can pick up the other stuff."

Lieutenant Hawkeye saw through the stuff. After all, it was mostly paper. The brothers nodded and got to work. Little did they know, whenever Colonel Stark was given a young officer, who aspired to be a prosecutor also, she worked the poor thing ragged. One thing in particular was making copies of the cases they were working, or that hadn't been copied. Therefore, she had copies of almost every case she had done.

Ed glanced at the pictures as he stored them in the boxes and couldn't help but notice a few things. The dwindling amount of family in the pictures, the lack of family pictures the older she got, and of course he noticed that her hair was brown. But then he picked up a picture that was particularly worn.

"What is this?" Ed exclaimed while holding the picture up.

Riza and Al looked up from what they were doing. Riza sighed and continued storing files. Al, on the other hand, gaped at the picture.

"Is that…Colonel Mustang and Colonel Stark?" Al asked wide-eyed, while moving closer to get a better look.

It was in fact Colonel Mustang and Colonel Stark…dancing. Not only were they dancing…closely…they were staring into each other's eyes. The candid photo seemed out of character for the two officers. Ed also could not help but notice the indentations from fingers on the sides, indentations that only occurred when a photo is held frequently and tightly.

"Lieutenant?" Al asked Riza.

Riza finished picking up the files and after closing up the box, sat on the ground.

"Yes, that's Colonel Stark and Colonel Mustang."

"Are they…were they a couple?" Ed asked while taking a seat on the ground.

Riza gathered some pictures around them. She held the one with the two Colonels. Roy was embracing Lilah from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. The two officers were smiling.

_Everything has changed…_ Riza thought to herself.

"I'm not sure if this is my story to tell," Hawkeye finally responded.

"Please Lieutenant?" Al begged.

Riza sighed while throwing the pictures into the box, "Alright, but I'm only going to give you a condensed version of what I know."

Al took a seat after placing one last item into a box.

"It only makes sense to start in the beginning," she perused the photos and picked up one, then handed it to the boys.

"This is Colonel Stark's older brother, Brigadier General Derrick Stark."

The man in the picture resembled Lilah a great deal. The same nose, they both at one point had the same light brown hair. The eyes were the feature that best reflected their relation: the same shade of blue, the same soul piercing quality.

"He looks tired," Al pointed out.

"That was something unique about General Stark; he looked perpetually tired. But then again, I only knew him from the war. It could be that the war made him tired, and this picture was taken during a trip back to Central during the war. It was a stressful time for high-ranking officers like him. But I think that Colonel Stark's presence, in particular, stressed him a great deal. She was a major at the time and got hurt once. After that, she was reassigned to protecting snipers, me in particular. I think that this eased the General's mind a little."

"Where is he now?" Ed asked quietly.

"He's dead."

Ed and Al jumped at the voice and turned to see Lilah leaning against the door, her arms crossed.

"He died protecting a group of soldier's from an ambush. It was two days before the war ended," Riza finished.

"Long story short, my brother made Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes promise to look after me if he died in the war. I lived with the Hughes' for a year before being transferred to East City the same time Mustang and his group was sent. Roy and I became friends, dated, and we broke up. Our friendship has been rocky since then."

Lilah's explanation was short and emotionless. It answered the initial question but left many in its wake. Even though questions were raised in their minds, the Elric brothers thought it best not to push the subject further. They noticed the tension between them earlier, which explained a lot. The silence was tense and extremely awkward.

"I'll go get some fresh sheets for the bed," Lilah finally spoke and left the room.

The other three finished up the pictures and helped the Colonel put new sheets on the bed. She left the room quickly and came back with a small object. Carefully, she placed it on the windowsill. The Elric brothers came closer to see what it was.

"Why did you put a glass bottle on the windowsill?" Al asked.

Lilah turned around in the doorway and smiled.

"It's a habit of mine. As a single woman living on her own, I take precautions to guard myself against intruders. So if someone tried to break in through the window, the glass bottle would fall and shatter. Therefore alerting me to the intruder so I can prepare myself," she explained.

"That's pretty smart. We should suggest that to Granny and Winry," Ed said to Al, who nodded in return.

A beep sounded from the kitchen, alerting the Colonel to the food she was preparing. She rushed away leaving the brothers and Lieutenant to make their way to the living room. Ed was bombarded by a delicious smell that caused him to start salivating. Al noticed his brother's reaction.

"What do you think the Colonel is making?"

"I'm not sure but it smells amazing," Ed sighed.

"It's her lasagna, I'm pretty sure," Riza told them.

Al scribbled down the lasagna in his book of foods to eat when he got his body back. As they made their way into the kitchen, it felt almost like being back in Resembool. Even though Lilah's kitchen was much nicer than theirs, it had the familiar warmth and smell of a kitchen. Sure enough, the lasagna was pulled out of the oven and covered with light towels to keep it warm.

"Anything we can do to help?" Ed offered.

"If you could put together the salad?" She smiled and tilted her head in the direction with the stuff.

A knock resounded at the door and Lieutenant Hawkeye went to answer it. Ed and Al could hear the familiar voice of Colonel Mustang. The other they guessed to be Captain Wildes'. Colonel Stark was in a flurry putting things on the table, barely greeting her guests. Ed and Al slowed down to greet them though. It was odd seeing all of the adults in civilian clothing. Roy wore his usual three-piece suit in black but hung his coat on a rack by the door. The Captain wore grey slacks with a dark blue turtleneck sweater, type that zipped down to a V-neck, and was taking off a brown leather jacket. The man had his glasses off and they could see that his eyes were a grey blue.

"I see you survived the library," Wildes noted when he saw the boys.

"It was a very vast collection of knowledge," Ed responded.

"Are you an alchemist too, Captain?" Al asked, out of the blue.

"Boys, here is the first lesson you should learn about this house. When we're in civilian clothes in this house, we go by first names. So none of that Captain Wildes or Captain business. The name is Jay. And I'm afraid that I'm not an alchemist, just a lawyer working with Lilah," he answered with a smile. There was something about the way he spoke that seemed very, genuine maybe. There seemed to be a slight accent that they couldn't label but it added to his character. (A/N: Think of a very slight Irish accent…very slight. If you've seen the new X-Men movie, you know what I'm talking about.)

After a few minutes they all sat down at the table to begin eating. Roy gave a quick toast to a successful year and the meal began. Ed took a bite of the lasagna.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed while shoveling more into his mouth.

Small talk occurred during dinner and as the meal came to a close, stories went around from the adults.

"Wait, so most soldiers you've met don't call you Captain Wildes?" Al asked during the story.

"No, particularly is the law circuit, he's called 'The Captain'," Lilah teased.

"Seriously?" Ed said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't even start it," he responded with a smile.

"You have to understand, Elric brothers, that Wildes here mostly does the opening and closing statements for me, which introduces and concludes the cases. And one of the defense attorneys started calling him 'The Captain' because he had a commanding air about him during a particularly powerful closing argument. And it just stuck. So now we are referred to as Colonel Stark and The Captain," Lilah explained.

In the middle of one of Riza's stories a loud crash rang through the room. Jay's glass was shattered into chunks of glass on the table and his hand was shaking. The adults sprang into action, as if this was a regular occurrence.

Lilah left the room and came back with a small toolbox. Roy was cleaning up the glass, while Riza helped dry off Jay. The brother's focused on Lilah though as she pulled on some white gloves with transmutation circles etched into the back. Then she pulled out some thin metal rods and placed them on the table. Carefully, she rubbed her index finger and thumb together, creating what looked like visible static and picked up the rods.

Wildes pulled off his own white glove on his right hand.

"You have an automail hand?" Ed asked, incredulously.

"Not just my hand, my whole arm is automail. I got into a accident and it had to be replaced. The arm is shit though. My mechanic is poorly skilled but the only one in East City that I could find. The wiring is all off, Lilah is a better mechanic than the one I have," he explained, while pulling up his sleeve.

"Is the area completely dry?" Lilah asked Riza, who nodded.

The rods came in contact with the wrist area as she used the static to reestablish connection. The fingers twitched every few seconds when the rod hit a certain spot. When she finished, the rods were put back into the toolbox and her gloves were removed. Riza screwed the plate back into place to cover the wiring. The Captain moved his fingers, checking to see if things were fixed.

"Everything in working order now?" Lilah asked.

Jay looked up from his hand, "It's a quick fix but effective. Thanks."

She nodded and looked at the boys, whose jaws were on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" She asked them in a confused tone.

"What kind of alchemy was that?" Ed questioned.

"You haven't heard of the White Lightning Alchemist, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, teasingly.

"I wouldn't call that lightning per se, more static," she mumbled.

"Oh wait, I remember!" Ed exclaimed.

"Back when McDougal was in Central causing trouble," Al followed up.

"There was a lightning strike in the distance and we asked Major Armstrong. He mumbled something about the White Lightning Alchemist arriving," Ed said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, that was a trap I set. Lightning can't just be created in the sky and brought down to the earth," she said with a small laugh.

"But your father never figured out how to get it work?" Al mentioned.

Lilah took a sip of her water, "You are right, my father never quite figured out how to get tangible static. I didn't get the idea till I heard about Flame Alchemy and the use of Spark Clothe. So I had special cloth created that would generate static, which is my main mode of alchemy. Static electricity is more versatile than you think."

"Before these guys get into a huge discussion about alchemy, why don't you and I clean things up, Riza?" Captain Wildes suggested to Lieutenant Hawkeye.

She agreed but the group never got into a discussion about alchemy. Instead, Ed asked, "So why is your hair white?"

The brothers noticed a sudden change in Colonel Mustang's mood but it didn't stop Colonel Stark.

"It was an alchemy accident. Let's just say that there is a reason to not use lightning in the rain," she answered morosely.

"Lightning in the rain?" Al questioned.

"I thought that if I buffered the static with noble gases in the air, that it would prevent others and myself from getting electrocuted in the process, because the noble gasses wouldn't react with the molecules that I connect for the static. But I miscalculated and was electrocuted. When I awoke, my hair was white," she said with a shrug.

"How can you say that so nonchalantly?" Roy spoke angrily.

His white-gloved hands clenched on top of the table.

"You were dead for ninety-seven seconds," he struggled for the right words, "For ninety-seven seconds, you weren't alive. And yet you always say that you were electrocuted, as if wasn't a big deal. You died in front of me!"

Everyone was speechless at the Colonel's outburst. Even the sounds of dishes in the kitchen ceased. Lilah tried to focus on her hands to avoid any emotion that wanted to bubble to the surface. Mustang stood up after a few moments.

"I should be leaving now. Thank-you for inviting me, the food was delicious as always. I can show myself out," he said quietly.

A few minutes after the sudden departure of the Colonel, Riza and Jay returned with some pie that Lilah had made. The air had yet to clear of the tension caused by Roy. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Jay tried to start a new conversation.

"Mustang is missing out," he mumbled with pie in his mouth, "Lilah makes the best vanilla cream pie."

Ed hummed in agreement as Al added the pie to his list of food. Ed couldn't help but to glance at Wildes' mechanical hand. The thoughts took him to Winry. Any emotions that came with that image, he tried to drown in pie.

"You know, Jay, we have a friend back in Resembool that takes care of my automail. She's really good, I don't have any complaints about her work," Ed mentioned.

"You know, I just might have to take you up on that offer. I've only had issues with my hand once during a sticky situation, but it can be dangerous in the future," he answered between bites of pie.

"Winry is awesome!" Al added. "She and Granny made brother's first automail when she was only ten!"

"You two are heading back to Resembool tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Ed answered, "I need a maintenance check."

"We should go with them, Wildes," Lilah spoke at last, "We need to check up on an old case near there anyway."

Jay nodded. "Well if you two don't mind of course?" He asked the boys.

Ed was a bit hesitant but agreed. He couldn't deny Winry the joy of a new customer.

After some more pleasant chatter Riza and Jay bid their farewells and left. By that point it was fairly late in the night so Lilah offered her good nights to the brothers and went to her own room. Al grabbed a couple books from the library before joining his brother in the guest room. By the time he made it back, Ed was climbing into the bed provided.

"It was nice of Colonel Stark to provide us a free room and meal," Al whispered to Ed.

Ed nodded, "It reminds me of home. The home cooked meal and company. Being treated like a normal person and not the youngest alchemist or a major in the military."

Al nodded and let his brother drift of to sleep, while he read.

Meanwhile the female Colonel was lying in her own bed thinking about what transpired.

_You died in front of me…_

Roy's voice rang in her mind. She couldn't help but dwell on how upset he was, the pain in his voice and features. What hurt the most was the obvious concern. It reminded her of the past. Instead of sleeping she thought about all of things that happened only a few years ago.

**Review? Please? I would like to thank:**

**-my-forgotten-rose-**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**Anon**

**Chisa**

**For reviewing on my first chapter. So, if some other people could follow suit…just a suggestion. I'll post the next chapter, when I finish writing it. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so yeah it has been a while and I really do apologize. Things have gotten pretty crazy. I may of kind of been wrapped up in my depression at the end of the Harry Potter series and immersed myself into Harry Potter fanfiction. I also was rather depressed because I hit a major wall with this story. But I found my muse. So here is a long awaited chapter. Review and I'll give you a preview of the next chapter!**

"_Remembrance of things past is not necessarily remembrance of things as they were." Marcel Proust_

_You died in front of me…_

The words rang through her head consistently since the past night. Much to her annoyance, the declaration had affected her. It brought up old memories of their intimate relationship, the good and bad. The words, they sounded caring. After what had happened, she couldn't believe that he cared. The thoughts made her head spin a bit. Breathing through her nose steadily, Lilah leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat in the train compartment and closed her eyes. Things were perfect between the two of them. Her heart ached when she looked back on those memories. One memory in particular stood out to her.

_The two young people were cocooned in the blankets on the bed. The brunette girl's head rested on her lover's chest. One of her hands rested on his bare stomach, while the other rested on the hand that covered the curve of her shoulder. In return, the young man's hand covered the feminine hand that rested on his abdomen. They laid there in silence, merely enjoying each other's company. _

"_Roy?" She whispered, breaking the comfortable silence._

"_Hm?" He hummed in acknowledgment. _

"_I want to sell the land where the house burnt down," her voice wavered slightly._

_About three months earlier her brother's home in East City had burnt down and she refused to sell the land. Most of her brother's belongings were lost. Roy had been trying to convince her to sell the home, fearing that she was trying to cling to her brother. _

"_Are you sure that is what you want?" _

_Lilah nodded against his chest. He gently squeezed the hand resting on his abdomen. Suddenly he sat up, bringing the brunette with him. She looked at him, confused._

"_I have something to give you. It took awhile to have it made, but I think you will like it," he told her, while rummaging around the table drawer. _

_Out of the drawer came a long, thin box. At this point she was sitting on his lap, the sheet pulled up around her. Roy took the lid off the box to reveal a bronze locket on a matching chain. The face of the locket was shaped like a heart with delicate etchings that looked like thorns. Her slender fingers grazed the cool surface and she looked at him with wide eyes._

"_This…this is the pendant my brother left me?" She asked while gently picking up the locket._

_The fixture was heavier than she had expected. It rested in her palm while she thought about her brother. This had been his dying gift to her. When Roy presented it to her before the funeral, she had refused to take it. Lilah had told him to keep it until she was ready to take it. But, she didn't remember it being a locket. She remembered the heart pendant with the engraving on the back. Roy's hand cupped hers and he gently pulled the chain out her hand and gestured to put it on her. She nodded and lifted her hair to give him access._

"_Yes," he answered while securing the necklace behind her neck, "I had it made into a locket. Open it up."_

_She looked at him, eyes full of question before letting her hair fall to her shoulders. Gripping the locket in her fingers, she gently pulled the locket open. A soft melody poured out of the metal heart. Tears welled in her eyes. The melody was from her mother's music box. She had been crushed when it was lost in the fire. _

"_How?" She choked back a sob._

"_I remembered the melody from when you showed me the music box. The hardest part was finding someone who could recreate the music box theme and fit the components into a locket."_

_While he talked, she watched the small gears and pieces turn and produce the melody. _

"_Do you like it?" He asked, almost nervous of her answer._

_When the melody stopped, she closed the locket and reopened it. Gently, she laid her head on his chest. _

"_Yes," she whispered._

_She read the words her brother had inscribed on the metal, and a tear slipped down her cheek. And then she whispered something to Roy._

_The words were a barely audible, "I love you."_

"Colonel Stark?" A voice broke her reverie.

Her head snapped up to the speaker, "Yes?"

The metal boy was helping Ed with the few things that they travelled with before looking at the woman he had addressed earlier.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are at Resembool," he answered.

"Oh, thanks Al," Lilah answered with a small smile.

He nodded and turned back to his brother. She wanted to slam her head back against the headrest. Lilah absolutely hated how Roy invaded her thoughts like that. Looking back at those things just…but before she could internally loath Roy any further a gloved hand entered her field of vision. She looked up to the person the hand belonged to and it was the Captain. After blinking once, she took the hand and he hoisted her up. The Colonel picked up her black travelling bag and made her way out of the train. The white dress she wore fluttered with the wind. Luckily she had chosen one of her thinner sweaters, this one was lavender. Her companion wore his usual turtleneck, brown leather jacket, and slacks. They exited the train and stood at the small train station. Ed and Al took the lead. The group walked in a comfortable silence toward their destination. The house came in sight and a dog barked in the distance. An old lady stood outside sweeping and looked up.

Once they were closer she shouted, "Winry, they're here."

"Hey Granny, did you miss us?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"I can't say I missed your smart-ass mouth," she answered gruffly.

Out of nowhere a wrench flew through the air and hit Ed dead, center in the face.

"Winry!" Ed yelled after recovering, "What was that for?"

"Who do you think you are? Do you think automail grows on trees?" Winry yelled at him from the front door.

"I thought you said she agreed to help?" The Captain whispered to Ed.

"You think you can call me, tell me someone needs a new automail arm, and then hang up after sputtering out some measurements?" Winry continued to shout at Ed.

Sensing the need to intervene before any more violence ensued, the Captain stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Miss Rockbell about the sudden notice. Ed had assured me that you agreed to help me. I do apologize," Wildes said in a polite tone.

Winry froze, awestruck. Then she went from shocked to enamored. Such a handsome man had never spoken to Winry so politely before, and she swooned while he explained his circumstances. Almost as quickly, she switched to professional and led the group inside. Granny showed the two guests to the rooms so they could put their stuff down. Once the bags were set down, Winry immediately showed everyone to the workshop.

"Sit right here," Winry said while pulling over a stool.

Wildes took a seat and pulled off his glove to reveal his mechanical hand. Winry started blushing all of a sudden. This didn't escape Ed or Lilah's notice.

"You, you, you," she stuttered, "I need you to take off your shirt so I can see the whole thing."

With a nod, completely oblivious of her discomfort, he pulled off his turtleneck. The automail arm seemed completely primitive. And the skin attached to the automail port was an angry red.

"What a piece of shit!" Granny said first.

Everyone in the room was shocked at the sight.

"Jay…you never told me it was this bad," Lilah said, focused on the red area.

"You have enough to worry about," he murmured.

Winry lifted the arm looking at everything.

"This arm will definitely have to be replaced. I can't believe the person who made this for you can call himself an automail mechanic. There should be another arm around here that is the right size," she listed off and turned to Granny, "Can you find an arm that will fit?"

Granny nodded and went to look for the correct arm. Winry then focused on the automail port and frowned at the sight.

"Your arm is infected from the automail port. I think I can fix it without having to completely replace the port. This infection looks like it has been there a while but hasn't progressed?"

"I clean the area every night with medical grade rubbing alcohol," he answered while keeping his gaze on the ground.

Lilah knew that he was uncomfortable. Jay Wildes wasn't the type that liked being fussed over. They both understood that this had to be done though.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you've gone this long in this condition. The electrical wiring is faulty, the construction is primitive, and the port needs updating," Winry diagnosed.

"I can understand keeping the infection at bay and dealing with the poor construction but…how do you cope with the bad electricity?" Winry asked while pulling out tools.

Wildes looked over at Lilah.

"I jumpstart the wires for a temporary fix," Lilah responded.

Winry stopped and turned around. Her face held a confused expression.

"Are you an automail mechanic?"

"Oh no! I'm an alchemist. I've been jumpstarting the wires," Lilah explained.

"Oh well, I've never heard of that before. Well now that I have more accurate measurements and have assessed the damage, I can put together an arm for you Captain," Winry told the man sitting in front of her.

He flashed her a charming smile, "Thank-you, Miss Rockbell."

Winry flushed a bright red and nodded quickly. A resounding snap erupted from the corner. The pencil Ed had been twirling between his fingers was in two pieces on the ground. Abruptly, he stood up and stormed away. Al hurried after him, concerned. Winry looked equally confused but did not follow. Granny shook her head and muttered something along the lines of "blind fools."

Winry and Pinako went to work on the Captain's arm. The Captain went upstairs to read a book. Lilah walked upstairs to the bedroom she was staying in. She was sharing with Winry so the Captain could have his own room, instead of sharing with the Elric brothers.

Removing her shoes she eased herself onto the bed. The reaction Ed had to Winry's infatuation with Wildes made her head spin with memories.

Quickly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her head was spinning uncontrollably and bile rose in her throat. God, she hated how she wasn't over Roy. Unable to stop the bile, she ran to the bathroom, slammed the door, and emptied the content of her stomach into the toilet. Her arms shook and her fingers gripped the cold white edges of the bowl. After a few more dry heaves and some deep breathing she was able to back away from the toilet. Scooting along the white floor, she leaned against the cool tile wall. In a very unladylike fashion, the white haired woman pulled her knees up and ducked her head between them. The room was still spinning but at least the nausea had passed. Once the room had stilled she leaned over and flushed the contents.

Completely drained of energy she laid down on her side and placed her throbbing head against the floor. His seemed to happen more frequently than she cared for. The memories made her physically sick every time. Closing her eyes, she willed the images away and tried to think of good memory. Gently she brought her fingers to her chest and frowned. A tune in her memory lulled her into a restless sleep.

**If anyone is wondering the melody in the locket is Davy Jones' Locket theme from Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest. I'll put a link on my profile for the version I used. Remember, if you review, you get a preview! Next chapter will be up very soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is probably the fastest I've updated the story. Sorry about the delays in the other chapters. I never realized the amount of work that goes into a story. But here is the new chapter! I put a quote in the story from a movie. If you can guess what movie it came from and the quote, I'll give you an EXTRA long preview. Please review!**

_"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone." – Rose Kennedy_

_Lilah rushed into the bar she thought he would be at tonight. And she found him sitting behind a pillar with a group of guys, all drinking profusely. She wanted to sneak up on him and surprise him with the news. After months of preparation she had closed her latest case and wanted to celebrate. Quickly making her way to the pillar she listened to what they were saying. Lilah could already tell that her lover was quite drunk, but she listened anyway. _

"_So Roy, did you finally do the job?" _

_She recognized the voice as a lieutenant's voice. She had dealt with him before. The lieutenant had tried to coerce her into his bed, to no avail of course. Lilah knew that no good came out of eavesdropping but she was curious._

"_Yeah Mustang, did you find a way to get the elusive Lilah Stark into your bed?" Another voice asked._

"_It's been over a year now! If you can't do it, none of us will," a voice slurred._

_Lilah heard the heavy thud of a glass cup being placed on the table. She hoped that at this point Roy would defend her honor, or at the very least leave. _

"_You have no faith in me, men," Roy replied with a chuckle._

_The young woman's heart stopped and she froze. _

"_Just answer the question, Mustang!"_

"_Alright, alright! If you must know, the mission has been accomplished, I fucked the frigid bitch," he declared, you could hear the smirk in his voice._

_Lilah's heart sank as she listened. But she couldn't move. How badly she wanted to run away. Yet, at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to go over there and prove just how much of a bitch she could be by slapping that damn smirk off his face. She could feel tears of anger and betrayal welling up as the men cheered. _

_The men asked extremely crude and degrading questions about her. How vocal was she? Was she a virgin? Submissive? Flexible? How tight was she? The men also made lewd comments that caused the anger to bubble in her veins. _

"_How did you do it?" A young man asked, as Lilah was prepared to take action._

"_Well the trick was that Lilah Stark wasn't going to sleep with just anyone, she has more class than that. So, I had to get her to fall in love with me, and then make her believe that I loved her in return. It was a lot of work but I'm telling you guys, it was completely worth it!"_

"_So the flame alchemist melted the frigid bitch!" A man exclaimed. _

_Lilah had enough at that point and decided to make her presence known. With a slight rub of her fingers, static formed. She used the oxygen particles to spread the static in the area that Roy and the guys were sitting. The static wasn't meant to do any harm but rather to make them aware she was there. Lilah watched as the hairs on their bodies rose due to the electrically charged air. Everyone's heads snapped up to look at her. Her crystalline blue eyes were glowing with rage. Roy's jaw dropped when he realized that she had heard everything. The look in her eyes caused him to quickly sober up from his previously drunken state. Without a word, she stormed out of the bar. _

"_Lilah!" _

_She could hear him calling for her in the distance but she ignored him. _

"_Lilah!" Stronger, he must have been running._

_The tears that welled up in the bar were now streaking down her face. _

"_Lilah!" Closer, he was gaining on her._

_Her heart felt like it had been torn into two. _

"_Lilah!" Louder, he wasn't far off now._

_How could she be so stupid? _

"_Lilah?" _

_His voice kept calling for her and she kept running. Rain started to fall from the sky. Her hair quickly turned into a long, lacquered sheet and her uniform stuck to her body. She hadn't noticed the upcoming hole and tripped, falling to her knees. Lilah couldn't bring herself to get up off the ground and just sat there, crying. _

_Roy had managed to catch up with her by then. He saw her fall to the ground. And he watched her shoulders shake with sobs. How could he be so stupid?_

"_Lilah!" He yelled. _

_The rain made it particularly hard to hear. But she heard him. _

_She picked herself up and turned around. He grabbed her hand, but she ripped it away from him. _

"_Lilah, I swear to you that I didn't mean a word of what I said!"_

_The shop window provided the only light and the shadow cast upon her. But her eyes, they shined with fury._

"_Lilah, I was drunk! I didn't mean any of it. They were persistent and I gave them an answer to leave me alone!"_

"_So the first words that came to mind was 'I fucked the frigid bitch'?"_

"_I told them what they wanted to hear," he replied weakly._

"_You couldn't have just left? And how could you let them say those things about me?"_

"_What was I supposed to say? They would have called me pussy whipped!" _

_Lilah then broke eye contact with Roy. She couldn't look him in the eyes._

_Now she understood perfectly. _

"_So instead of defending the woman you supposedly love, you opted to degrade her in public to avoid being teased," she summarized, her tone was cold and unflinching. _

"_No! Lilah…that's not what I meant," Roy stuttered out; trying to find his footing on the slippery slope that the argument had become._

"_Oh I know what you meant, Roy. This was all a game to you. Let's see who can fuck the frigid bitch first! Had to put together a plan I imagine. You saw many men try and fail. Until you realized that I wouldn't sleep with just anyone. So what did you decide? You decided to make me fall in love with you and at the same time make me think that you actually loved me!"_

"_Yes, it was that at first! But things changed, I changed!" His tone was becoming desperate._

"_How could I be so stupid? I should have known from the beginning that there was no way that Roy Mustang would want a committed relationship. I should have known it was all about sex. And you know what, I did think that you had changed. But I was wrong. Now I know that because of your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others, made me realize that you are the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to love!"_

_Thunder echoed in the background as she panted from her declaration. The young man stood frozen with a face of pure shock. The hair had soaked his black hair and the strands were falling into his eyes, but he didn't move. The words sank in and his hands clenched at his sides. _

"_Is that what you really think?" He finally responded._

_She didn't answer him. Her icy eyes met with his fiery ones. _

"_I take that as a yes. How about next time you don't eaves drop?" He spat at her._

_She laughed bitterly, "And how about you go fuck yourself."_

_And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away. Lilah could feel her heart freezing over to prevent itself from crumbling into a million pieces. Once she felt she was out of his eyesight, she reached up and touched the locket._

"Colonel Stark!"

There was pounding on the door. Lilah cracked her eyes open. They were swollen and irritated from crying. Her guess was that she must have fallen asleep on the floor of the bathroom. But she had no clue how long she'd been there.

"Lilah!"

The voice called at the door again. With a sigh and a groan she pulled her sore, tired muscles off the ground. Gently smoothing her dress and then her hair, she looked into the mirror. She looked awful. But…Lilah didn't trust her voice to respond loud enough to the person at the door without cracking. So instead she opened the door to find the whole household there. When Wildes caught sight of her, he pulled the boys out of the room. They argued and protested the whole way out.

Without a word Pinako pushed past her and wetted a cloth.

"You need to lie down," the old woman instructed.

Lilah obeyed without arguing.

"Are you sick?" Winry asked in a worried voice.

"I'm just sick of remembering," Lilah murmured to herself while covering her eyes with the wet cloth.

"What?" The blonde girl didn't hear what the white haired woman had said.

"Nothing," Lilah answered, "I'm fine."

_Meanwhile in East City…._

Colonel Mustang sat in his office and stared at the paperwork on his desk. The idea of doing work was boring enough for him to let his mind wander. He thought of the other night, with Lilah and how everything seemed to just go down hill so fast. That didn't normally happen. They kept arguments civil and calm. Roy tried his hardest to remember when things went completely wrong. And with this goal, he rested his head on his desk and let his memory play out.

_The familiar double doors in the hallway that few people wished to walk down were wide open. Enlisted soldiers were carrying boxes out of the room as he walked towards the doors._

"_That should be all of the boxes, thank-you for the help," he heard faintly from the room. _

_An officer walked out of the room and saluted the Lieutenant Colonel. He closed his eyes before entering the room. When he opened them, he saw the young woman he was searching for. She was gathering up papers and putting them into her briefcase. _

"_You cut your hair," the young man said loud enough for her to hear._

_The female officer turned around, skirt slightly billowing with the action. Her blues eyes pierced his and quickly turned to ice. He had to fight the urge to shudder. But what he said was true. Her formerly long, brown hair was now white and sitting above her shoulders. The strands curled gracefully; she looked older. _

"_Do you need something, Lt Colonel Mustang?" Her voice was nearly as chilling as the icy eyes._

"_You're being transferred to Fort Briggs." It wasn't a question._

"_Yes, they need a negotiator. And since I was just recently promoted to Colonel, they thought it would be best to send me," she answered, but diverting her eyes._

_Something in his heart cracked, she was leaving. _

"_So soon? After what has happened I thought you would take some more time," Roy added, this time in a softer voice._

"_I-I don't want to talk about that," Lilah struggled to respond. _

"_You should talk about it, after all you died…" He couldn't finish before she cut him off._

"_Don't you think I'm aware of what happened? And why do you care? You should have been hoping that I died. Less competition! You've also already made it clear that you got everything you needed out of me—" she was nearly shouting when he interrupted her._

"_Never say that!" He bellowed. _

_The Colonel was taken back._

"_Never say that I wish you dead, it isn't true! I've already felt what it was like to not have you in my life and I never want that to happen again… You think you have everyone figured out, but you don't Lilah," Roy snarled out at the end._

"_Oh I have you figured out all right! You, Roy Mustang, are nothing but an arrogant, narcissistic, power-hungry, womanizer that thinks only of himself and what he can do to further his own goals. It doesn't matter who gets stepped on as long as you get what you want in the end! The ends justify the means, is that how it is? You trick me into believing that you love me so you could have your way with my body. That way you can go back to your boys at the bar and brag about how you conquered Lilah Stark, the frigid bitch. It doesn't matter if she gets hurt in the end, as long as you got laid!" _

_Roy slammed her against the wall, trapping her there and pinning her arms to the wall. She looked up at him, fire in those icy eyes. Anger and pain were bubbling in his blood._

"_Is that really what you think of me?" He hissed. _

"_That isn't even the beginning! Not only did you trick me into loving you but you also had the audacity to take advantage of me while I was drunk. You don't care at all," Lilah seethed. _

_His grip tightened on her wrists and he pushed himself against her. Her head tilted up to look at him and he looked down into her eyes. They were nose to nose, but she refused to look away. _

"_You don't think I care huh? I was the one that watched as you electrocuted yourself. I was the one that revived you and counted those long ninety-seven seconds waiting for you to breathe again. I was the one that had to tell the Fuhrer why you were in that state. I was the one that sat at your bedside the whole month you were unconscious. How can you say that I don't care? You think that I did all that to further myself? How did it further me? You were the one that was promoted, not me. And you say I tricked you into loving you, but I didn't. I had every intention at first to coax you into my bed but it became more than that. The first time we kissed, I knew that it was more than just sex. After everything that happened between us, you think it was a lie? The question shouldn't be if I love you but rather if you ever loved me?" _

_His monologue ended there. Roy was panting from taking too few breaths while he spoke. But, he felt relieved once he finished, like everything he was struggling to keep from her was out. She stared at him, wide-eyed. _

"_I should get a medal. I made the great Lilah Stark speechless," he chuckled darkly. _

_Her eyes flashed and she closed them for a moment._

"_I did love you," she muttered._

_He heard her and waited for whatever else she wanted to say._

"_But you broke my heart and then took advantage of it. You say you love me, but how could you do that to me," she whispered, not looking in his eyes._

_He wanted to look in her eyes but she kept them down. They were half-lidded but he could see the sadness. He could feel her gentle breath as her chest gently rose and fell against his. In that moment, he wanted to kiss her. But he didn't._

"_And now, I need to get away. I was offered the opportunity of being the negotiator and I took it. I want…no, I need to go somewhere to numb the pain," she whispered and then her eyes shot up to his. _

_They weren't on fire or icy. No, the fire had melted the ice and now the blue irises were puddles. They were soft and filled with so many emotions. _

"_Then stay here, come back to me. Let me earn your forgiveness," he begged softly. _

_She shook her head gently, "I can't Roy. Looking at you…it hurts too much."_

"_Please," he whispered and rested his forehead on hers._

"_My hair color wasn't the only thing I lost in the accident," she murmured. _

_He froze and opened his eyes to see those puddles start to overflow. _

"_When I woke up, the doctor told me that I had a miscarriage," she whimpered. _

_He remembered the pool of blood when he and the doctor were reviving her._

"_The baby was yours," she whispered, "It was the night we were both drunk. I was three months along."_

_His mind was reeling. She was pregnant and she had lost the baby. He imagined what it would have been like. Watching her stomach swell as the baby grew. A vision of a little boy with black hair and blue eyes invaded his thoughts. _

"_It's been a month since you woke up. Why?" He felt his anger bubbling again and he couldn't control it. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_She flinched at the angry question. The anger of the grief had already passed for her. But his grief had only started to begin. _

"_I wanted the pain to go away," she muttered, refusing once again to look him in the eyes. _

_His forehead left hers. And when she looked up, she saw his eyes clenched shut. _

"_It was my child too," he choked out bitterly._

"_A child you would have never known about if I didn't tell you," she responded with sudden coldness._

_The emotional roller coaster was becoming sickening. Anger and then sadness, but once again back to anger. He didn't come here to do this. Roy wanted to convince her to stay. But he didn't know it was only pushing her further away._

"_What about if you didn't lose the child? Would you have told me? It would be hard to conceal at this point," Roy bit out._

"_It's a moot point, Roy," she hedged._

_He knew the answer. And she knew he finally felt what she felt. Betrayal. He let go of her wrists and backed away. Lilah slumped slightly against the wall and Roy gripped his head, trying to absorb what had just happened. Once she regained her composure she walked over to her desk and pulled out a small black box. Fingering the box gently she brought it over to Roy and placed it in his hands. Gently he opened the box and saw the smashed pieces of bronze. _

"_The lightning destroyed the locket. The doctors said it was irreparable," Lilah said while backing away to grab her suitcase._

"_It was my and your brother's gift to you," he responded while closing the lid._

_She shook her head and walked past him to the door._

"_My heart will always belong to you," Roy whispered, just loud enough for her to hear._

_Lilah stopped in the doorway for a moment, and then kept walking. Her heels clicked against the hard ground._

"Colonel!"

The dark haired officer's head shot up as a voice brought him out of his reverie. Lieutenant Hawkeye was standing in front of his desk, slightly annoyed that he was asleep. He rubbed his temples to expel the thoughts that threatened to cause a melt down.

"I hope you enjoyed your nap, sir. You have a lot of paper work to attend to," she told him.

Colonel Mustang didn't answer her and merely pulled out the files to start the necessary work. This didn't escape Hawkeye's notice. She normally had to hold him at gunpoint in order to get the work done by the deadline. But here he was, diligently working with plenty of time before the papers were due. Something was wrong.

"Sir, forgive me for being so blunt, but is something wrong?"

The slight tinge of concern colored her words. Mustang stopped writing for a moment and then looked up at her.

"No," he muttered, "I'm fine."

**Ok! So what was the quote and what movie did it come from? Please review! It makes me much more motivated and I'm pretty sure it is like a muse. If you haven't noticed, I updated all the pictures and I added the locket link. The next one should be up soon, hopefully!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter! After a week, not so bad right? Thanks for the people that reviewed so far; it really helps motivate my writing. There were actually two quotes from the last chapter. A couple of you picked up on the one from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End… "My heart will always belong to you." The other quote was from Pride and Prejudice, "Now I know that because of your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others, made me realize that you are the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry." I changed the last word to love, cause it sounded more appropriate. **

**Finding the quote in this chapter could prove to be a challenge. If you find the quote then I will give an extra long preview. If you review without the quote, I will still send you a preview, just a shorter one. **

"_Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy." – F. Scott Fitzgerald_

With a click the door shut. Pinako had finally left after unsuccessfully questioning the young woman. Lilah lowered herself back onto the bed and cradling her head in her hands. Winry was still in the room, staring at the white-haired alchemist. After a minute or so Lilah could not ignore the burning questions in the young girl's stare.

"I'm fine. I just don't handle train rides well," Lilah finally spoke, not looking up.

"I never asked," Winry responded calmly.

Gritting her teeth together in frustration, she snapped at Winry, "Then why are you still here?"

Winry did not respond. Lilah took a few more heated breaths before calming herself down. Lifting her head slowly, icy blue met smooth cerulean.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Apology accepted. Is…is it about the war?" Winry asked hesitantly.

Lilah shut her eyes and sighed.

"No," she whispered.

"Then—" Winry started but Lilah cut her off.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

Winry was silent for a moment. Then nodded slowly. The alchemist crossed her legs elegantly on the bed to make room for the young mechanic to sit in front of her.

"I met a young girl, maybe about your same age. Her father had died in the past year and her brother was fighting in the military. The girl loved her brother very much and did not want to see him go, but he had to. She was alone. So she did the only thing her father had taught her to do, she started studying. The girl studied and studied until she knew most of everything she needed to know. She decided to join the military also and became an alchemist," Lilah started.

Winry wasn't stupid though, she knew who this story was about. But she let the officer continue her story.

"The war wasn't everything she thought it would be. She watched people die. The girl, well I guess she was a woman by this point, had to kill people. The worst part though was when she watched from above as a man shot her brother. The war ended the next day."

Lilah seemed to have a very far off expression in her eyes. Her voice held no emotion, but had the command of a storyteller.

"The girl was lucky though, because her brother left her some friendly people to take care of her. The girl became particularly enamored with one of the men. They ended up loving each other very much and it was like a fairy tale."

Lilah stopped there and seemed to be thinking about something.

"What happened to them?" Winry asked.

The white-haired woman didn't answer. Her head dipped down for a moment and her lips became a hard line. She was silent for a few moments before lifting up her head.

With a forced smile she answered, "They lived happily ever after."

They remained sitting there silently. Winry seemed to contemplate this idea of romance. Was she ready for something like that? Did she know anyone that she would want that with? Her thoughts led to a certain officer downstairs. Sure he was handsome and charming, but he was far too old. Then…her thoughts focused on the blond alchemist. She blushed before dispelling the thoughts.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Lilah announced while standing up.

The alchemist removed her sweater and made her way to the bag she had brought. Lilah pulled out a light blue shawl and wrapped it around her arms.

"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" Winry asked, concern coloring her tone.

Lilah slipped on some flat, black shoes before answering, "I promise I won't be gone for longer than two hours."

And without another word she left. Winry sighed before going downstairs. Al and the Captain were reading quietly. Ed was pouting in one of the chairs and seemed to be deep in thought. She remembered her thoughts from earlier and shook her head to prevent herself from blushing. Reaching into her pocket she found a spare bolt. With an evil grin, she flicked it at the blond alchemist's head. The bolt hit its target with a loud thud.

"OW!" The young man shouted reaching back to soothe the offended area.

"What the hell Winry?" He yelled at her.

"Do you want that maintenance or not?" She barked at him.

With a grimace he nodded and followed her into the basement. Al just watched the scene unfold and sighed. The Captain chuckled at the encounter before returning to his reading.

The next couple days passed by rather smoothly without any more incidents, other than the frequent flying objects targeting Ed's head.

On the second night, Winry wearily looked at the kitchen stove. Granny and her had spent all day fitting the automail for Wildes. Now she had to make dinner for the group. Granny was working on a different customers arm.

"Need some help?" A voice came from the corner.

Winry jumped with surprise and turned around. Lilah was sitting at the table sipping on some tea. Winry must have been so focused that she didn't realize that the Colonel was sitting there.

"Winry, do you want help with dinner?" Lilah asked again.

"Oh! If you wouldn't mind?"

Some strands of white hair well out of her ponytail when she shook her head, "What are you making?"

Winry glanced at the ingredients she had with a frown.

"I have no idea. I'm so tired that I can't focus," the blonde girl answered while scrubbing her face with her hands.

The older woman walked over next to her and glanced at what they had.

"How about chicken soup?"

Winry's head twisted around to the officer. The woman didn't turn her head, instead her eyes shifted to the side to see the girl. The woman noticed sadness in the girl's eyes.

"I don't make chicken soup often," the girl murmured.

"Why is that?"

Lilah started gathering the ingredients she was going to use and placed them on the counter.

"I've never been able to make chicken soup like my mom did. There always seemed to be something missing," Winry admitted.

The officer stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the girl. She seemed to be on the brink of tears. With a few short steps the officer walked in front of Winry and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I never knew my mother's cooking, so we are going make chicken soup, the new and improved way. Sometimes it is best to take what you know, and make it your own. When you eventually have children, they will know this recipe as their mother's recipe," Lilah told the girl, gently.

Winry was shocked by the maternal nurture in the woman's voice. A military officer, an attorney, with white hair and cold blue eyes was deep down a nurturing woman with a soft side. Wiping away the unshed tears, Winry nodded and gave Lilah a small smile.

"Ready now? I'll even show you some of my tricks," Lilah asked, not removing her hands from the girl's shoulders.

Winry nodded and grabbed pots and pans.

"Keep the vegetables over here except for the garlic and onion," Lilah instructed as they chopped up the vegetables.

"Now put the chopped onions and garlic into the pan we are using for the kitchen," the white haired woman said while grabbing the plate of chicken, "add some oil."

After Winry had done that, Lilah placed the raw chicken breasts into the pan to sear. Lilah told Winry to leave that for a few minutes and to fill up the large pot with some water. The white haired woman started showing the blonde girl which spices they were using and how much of each. Winry made a few suggestions that they incorporated.

"Now flip the chicken over in the pan."

Winry followed her instructions to reveal a golden brown side to the chicken. While Winry watched the chicken, Lilah fished the chicken bones out of the boiling water. Winry flipped the chicken again and let it finish cooking. Carefully, they spooned out the chicken onto a plate to cool. Lilah then dumped the juices, onions, and garlic into the boiling water. Winry added the other vegetables into the mix while Lilah dumped in the seasonings. While Winry stirred the mixture, Lilah began cleaning up the counter. Sounds of scrubbing dishes, bubbling water, and laughter filled the kitchen.

"You burned the cookies until they were black?" Winry laughed.

"Baking was never my strong suit. Gracia always did the baking and I did the cooking. We taught each other a lot, but I still burn things when baking," Lilah answered while laughing with the blonde girl.

"I wish I could bake apple pies like Mrs. Hughes," Winry confessed with a shake of her head.

Winry started chopping the cooked chicken into pieces before depositing the chunks into the opaque waters. Placing a lid on the top, the soup was almost done. The mixture just needed to simmer a little longer. The boys had been doing work outside all day. Wildes couldn't do much but he accomplished every task he was given with expert precision.

The two girls looked out the window at the boys as they argued over something. Ed seemed to be vehement about doing something a certain way and Wildes was disagreeing. Al, as always, was caught in the middle. The scene of the whole group seemed like a distorted version of normality.

Everyone had enjoyed dinner that night. Pinako teased Ed about his height and distaste for milk. Al quietly sat and told the girls how he was looking forward to trying the chicken soup when he had his body back. Winry and Ed unknowingly flirted with each other. The whole situation was almost ideal.

After everything had been cleaned up Lilah sank onto one of the couches. Everyone had gone off and she was alone on the couch. With a sigh, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

She closed her eyes to think. The memories of Roy were plaguing her every thought. At least when she was at Briggs, she was kept busy. So busy that she didn't have time to reflect on her thoughts. Until now, she had been resolute in her decision to end things with Roy. It was the good memories. The good memories were far more numerous than the bad ones. One memory came to mind. It was a rainy afternoon on their day off and they had decided to just relax at his house. The two were clad in pajamas on the couch. Roy was comfortably sitting up while Lilah was laying down, her head in his lap. She couldn't remember exactly what she was reading but she remembered that it was a pleasant memory.

_Light blue eyes peeked above the edge of the book to see onyx ones staring at her. Quickly returning her eyes to the page she tried her best to concentrate of what she was reading. He started to chuckle above her._

"_What is so funny?" She asked and looking directly at him now._

_He smirked before responding, "You've been on the same page for over ten minutes."_

_Lilah tried her best not to smile. He kept smirking and she huffed in impatience before returning to her book. When she huffed, a strand of mousy brown hair fell onto her face. Roy gently tucked the hair back behind her ear. He gazed down at her gently and she smiled softly in return. He proceeded to comb his fingers through her soft hair. With a content sigh she returned to her book. They stayed like that for a while. Lilah made some progress in her book but the soothing motions of his fingers made her want to drift off into sleep. Finally she put her book down on the floor, giving up on the prospect of reading. She looked up into his eyes cool blue meeting onyx. _

_She smiled up at him and he returned it with one of his own. _

"_Must you always distract me?" She asked him lightly._

"_If I let you keep reading, I wouldn't be able to hear your melodious voice," he answered, massaging her temples._

"_I am pretty sure you are the only person in this country who _wants_ to hear my voice," she said with a small laugh at the end. _

_He chuckled at her response and continued caressing her hair. Lilah closed her eyes and a small smile graced her lips. She started humming a slow soft tune. They stayed like that for a little while, she hummed and he traced his fingers over her head. _

_Suddenly, his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle and soft. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Roy pulled back and went back to sitting position. Lilah blinked a few times before she went back to humming. _

"_I love you." She heard him whisper above her. _

A single tear streaked down her face. Lilah was quick to wipe the tear away by gently rubbing her cheek against the soft cotton of her white dress. With a small sniffle, she readjusted her position, placing her feet back on the ground. She jumped with surprise when she noticed Winry at the door.

"Why didn't it work out?" The blonde girl asked.

The white haired woman rubbed her eyes, ridding them of the evidence of her emotion. Once Lilah had composed herself, she faced Winry.

With a small smile and calm voice she answered, "What always happens. Life."

The next day, everyone sat in the workshop to await the attachment of Captain Wildes' brand new automail arm. Winry blushed again when Wildes removed his shirt. Lilah could hear Ed grinding his teeth a few feet away. With a final turn a click resounded and the Captain grimaced at the nerve reconnection.

"All right now if you could just wiggle your fingers," Winry said while backing away.

At her words, the mechanical fingers started to move back and forth. Wildes clenched the fingers into a fist and then flexed them back out. He smiled and let out a small laugh as he tested the motions of his new arm.

"It feels good to have an arm back," he mused out loud.

Wildes walked over to Lilah and spun her around with the new arm. The Captain then made his way over to Winry and placed a kiss on her hand. A bright red blush colored her face at the action.

"Thank you, Winry, you are an amazing mechanic," Wildes thanked her.

She nodded, still blushing with stars in her eyes. Wildes then turned to a seething Ed.

"Edward, Alphonse, I want to thank you for telling me about your amazing mechanic," Wildes said sincerely.

"I'm glad you are happy with your new arm," Al responded happily.

Ed didn't say anything, still seething.

Winry proceeded to tell Wildes everything he needed to know about maintaining the automail and suggesting maintenance checks every few months. Then as they were heading back to the train station she proceeded to remind him again. After thanking Winry and Pinako once again, they prepared to board the train.

"Ed, Al, can I talk to you two?" Lilah asked, gesturing away from the group.

They nodded and followed her away from the group. The white haired alchemist pulled a card out that had a number on it. She held the card out to the blond boy.

"If you ever run into any trouble, especially legal trouble, call this number," she whispered to them.

"Who is it?" Al asked quietly.

"Another attorney that works at Central, also an alchemist. I trust her enough to recommend her to you. After all, I did train her," Lilah explained.

And with that, she turned on her heel and boarded the train.

**Did you find the quote? This one is probably difficult to spot because it is only a few words long. If I made grammatical mistakes or spelling errors, then I am sorry. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have plenty of excuses for why this chapter is so incredibly late, but I have a feeling that none of you care and just want to read the chapter. The quote from the last chapter was from 500 Days of Summer.**

"**What always happens. Life." **

**Look for the movie quote in this chapter. It is super tough!**

"_What really raises one's indignation against suffering is not suffering intrinsically, but the senselessness of suffering." – Frederich Nietzche_

The scene was a nightmare. Edward Elric was sprawled on the ground, automail shattered around him. Al was also in bad shape. The attacker had his arm poised over Ed when a shot rang out.

"That's enough! You won't be killing anybody else today, Scar," Colonel Mustang commanded, pistol in the air, "I am taking you into custody. Where you will answer to for murders of at least ten state alchemists."

Several other soldiers lined up around him, holding guns also.

The assailant backed off before answering, "Alchemists solider things from their natural form perverting them to something else, something grotesque. They profane God, the true creator of all things. As an agent of God I am here to hand down his judgment. If you interfere I will eliminate you as well."

Everyone was silent for a moment. The rain continued to pitter patter on the pavement.

"Oh is that right?" The Colonel asked before forcing his gun into Lieutenant Hawkeye's hands.

She gasped but grabbed hold of the gun.

"You guys stay out of it," Mustang commanded the group.

"Colonel Mustang! Sir!" Hawkeye protested.

"Colonel Mustang. So this is the flame alchemist?" Scar said mostly to himself, clenching a fist.

"Volunteering yourself to receive judgment," he announced while charging toward the officer, "This is truly an auspicious day!"

"So you know who I am and you still want to challenge me?" the Colonel retorted making his way toward the scarred man, "Bad decision."

Hawkeye ran behind him. Before the Colonel could be touched by Scar, the Lieutenant tripped him and fired shots at attacker. Scar retreated behind a wall for cover.

"Hey Hawkeye, what the hell was that for?" Colonel Mustang yelped from the ground.

"You know as well as I do, you are useless on rainy days. Please stay back," she answered authoritatively.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It's kind of hard to get a spark going when it is raining huh?" Lieutenant Havoc added.

Roy sulked on the ground.

"It is fortunate that you can't create your blasphemous flames, State Alchemist. For I will destroy all that interfere my mission, right here and now!" Scar proclaimed.

"I would like to see you try," a feminine voice rang out from behind the crowd.

Colonel Stark made her way through the crowd, to where Mustang was.

"White hair," Scar noted to himself.

"Colonel Stark!" Al exclaimed from his place in the alley.

Scar looked pleased suddenly before reappearing from behind the wall.

"Colonel Stark, the Lightning Alchemist. Another State Alchemist arriving to receive judgment?"

"I am afraid, Scar, that you need to update your information. I am no longer the Lightning Alchemist," she answered.

"You fought in the Ishvalan War as an alchemist, there is no escaping justice," Scar told her.

"Oh yes, I'm aware. But I am no longer under the code name Lightning Alchemist. I am now the White Lightning Alchemist. If you wish death upon me, you could at least refer to me with the correct code name," Stark explained to him.

"Lilah get out of here!" Roy shouted, picking himself off the ground.

"White Lightning Alchemist, prepare to receive judgment!" Scar announced, ready to charge.

"I would like to see you try it!" A deep voice rang from above him.

The Ishvalan man barely avoided the heavy punch that collided with the ground.

"A newcomer! You have to be quick to avoid my fist! Not bad, not bad at all," the large man said, pulling his fist from the ground.

Scar straightened up, facing the large officer.

"You said you were going to destroy us all. In that case, why don't you start by defeating me? We'll see how you fair against me the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

Some of the officers went to assist Ed and Al, while Armstrong and Scar proceeded to fight. Havoc informed Ed that Scar was the one that had killed Nina and Shou Tucker. Everyone watched as Armstrong and Scar fought. Mustang, Havoc, and Stark were confused as to Scar's reasoning behind the killings if he himself was also an alchemist.

"Colonel don't do it," Wildes shouted as Stark walked forward.

"Don't worry Captain, I've been looking for my next near death experience," she teased lightly.

Roy seized her upper arm in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"If you try anything, you are going to electrocute us all!" Roy yelled at her.

"Not if I can get my hands on him. If I can just touch him, the water on his body will do the work for me," she explained, trying to escape his grasp.

"You are going to get yourself killed," he hissed at her.

"And what does it matter to you?" she replied angrily.

Before Mustang could answer though, Armstrong had Scar cornered. Hawkeye fired some shots that mildly injured Scar, revealing his Ishvalan heritage. Everyone was stunned.

Roy took charge again, "You might as well give up Scar, there is no escaping."

Before anyone could act further though, Scar destroyed the ground below and escaped in the sewers. Roy and Havoc looked down into the sewers, but did not pursue. Hughes didn't waste time on ordering people to start working. Colonel Stark along with the Major, Colonel Mustang, and Hawkeye watched as Ed made his way over to Al. They all proceeded to watch the conversation between the two. The sun came out and Colonel Stark went over to help the boys. Major Armstrong gathered up Al's body while Riza draped her jacket over Ed's shoulders. Colonel Stark helped him to his feet.

"Things are just falling apart around here," Havoc said with a laugh.

Colonel Stark waited behind as the brothers were escorted back to Eastern Command. She ordered for photographic evidence to be collected and sent to her office. Colonel Mustang made his way towards her. But she brushed past him and headed back to the Command Center.

Colonel Mustang's team along with: the Elric brothers, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, Colonel Stark and Captain Wildes, all met in Mustang's office. There, Roy proceeded to explain to the brothers the Ishvalan War and why the alchemists were involved.

"In a sense, his revenge is justified," Mustang concluded.

"No way!" Ed said with anger.

Ed continued on, convinced that Scar taking out his anger on people that weren't involved was not justified. Scar's reasoning was unacceptable. Roy told him that regardless; next time there wouldn't be any talking. Everyone affirmed this.

"Well Ed…Alphonse, what are you two going to do know? What's the plan?" Hughes asked the brothers.

Ed told Hughes that they would keep moving, but first, they needed to go see Winry. That concluded the meeting. Everyone had left, except for Lilah. She was still scribbling some notes down in the file she was holding, probably for in preparation for a possible case against Scar. Quickly, she shoved it into her briefcase and stood up. Roy was standing in front of her, which almost caused her to fall back in her seat.

"Colonel Mustang! You startled me," she muttered.

His hands gripped her shoulders, holding her still in front of him.

"I suggest you take your hands off of me, Colonel," Lilah warned him.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Roy asked her harshly.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to get yourself killed!"

Lilah was shocked. Was he referring to earlier? When she stepped in, Lilah had no intention of getting herself killed, just to distract him. Riza needed the space for a shot and the only way to get that was if Lilah could get Scar away from Major Armstrong.

But did Lilah tell this to Roy?

"I'm a big girl, Mustang. I think I can take care of myself. And plus I haven't trained anyone to take over for me at Eastern Command," Lilah snarked while trying to figure out how to escape.

That's when he pressed his lips to hers. Lilah's eyes went wide while his closed. The kiss was desperate. Roy was desperate. And Lilah couldn't help but let her eyes flutter closed. Their lips moved together in a dance that they thought had been forgotten. Light pants escaped them when they pulled away. Lilah suddenly realized what had happened and pulled away forcefully.

"I can't do this," Lilah whispered.

And before Roy could even process what had happened, she was gone.

**Did anyone find the movie quote this time? This one is pretty tough cause most people who have seen this movie, probably only watched it once. But yeah, preview of the next chapter if you review and if you manage to find the quote in this chapter…extra long preview! Oh and I'm taking requests for character interactions.**


End file.
